Fallen Angels
by Gothicia Mortal Vampire
Summary: Une nouvelle organisation fait son apparition a Londre, Alucard se trouve un nouveau némésis ou plustôt une némésis.
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Fallen Angels

Auteur : Gothicia Mortal Vampire

Résumer : Une nouvelle organisation fait son apparition a Londre, Alucard se trouve un nouveau némésis ou plustôt une némésis,bien que celle-ci soille sois disant « mortel » elle est bien plus étrange qu'elle ne le laisse paraître, mais qu'elle est donc cette mystérieuse organisation qui a fait apparition avec cette femme bizzard ?

Disclaimer : Disclaimer: Hellsing © Kouta Hirano, et les quelque personnage de cette autre organisation louche : © moi

NdA : C'est un petit test si vous voulez...¬¬

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Prologue :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était une soirée orageuse, Gothicia avait passé la journée sous la pluie a guetter tout signe de l'anomalité qu'elle traquait. Elle était tremper jusqu'au os, ses long cheveux brun lui collait au visage mais cela elle ne s'en souciait guerre. Les rue de londres bourdonnait encore de gens presser de rentrer chez eux a cause de la pluie. Gothicia apperçu enfin sa proie, remontant le col de son manteau elle susura dans le microémetteur qui y était disimuler :

Deamon 00-123342-003 en vue... je me lance a sa poursuite. Je ferme tout contact radio.

Elle désactiva le micro et rabaissa le col du manteau avant se lancer a la poursuite de l'individu. L'être tourna dans une vielle ruelle déserte,il regarda partout autour de lui,sentant qu'il était suivit mais ne voyant personne il décida de s'enfoncé plus profondement dans la ruelle. Sortant de nulle part, Gothicia apparut derrière lui,son pistolet pointer sur lui, sans même laisser le temps a l'autre de réagir elle appuiya sur la gachette.

Alors que les gens s'attroupait proche de la carcasse de l'individu qui avait été mystérieusement abattu, Gothicia les regardait du haut d'un toit. Elle réactiva alors le micro.

Mission accomplie...l'ange noir a frapper, fin de transmition.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sur le toit de l'immeuble sur le quel elle se trouvait.


	2. Mystère

Réponse au Review :

crazydarkwitch : et l'intrigue n'est pas terminer ;)

Chapitre 1

Mystère.

-QUOI!? ENCORE ! aboya Integra en tapant sur son bureau avec son poing.

Sur le bureau se trouvait un docier comprenant les photos des dernier « meutres » qui avait été commis,et aujourd'hui,une nouvelle victimes venait de s'y ajouter. Le plus mystérieux était le drôle de tatoo qui se trouvait sur celle-ci : La fouche de Lucifer,mais bien sur le plus intéressant était que les victimed,une fois a la morgue, devenait des tas de poussière, donc en plus du mystérieux tatoo,ils était tous des vampires.

Integra se leva et alla devant la fenêtre de son bureau, intérieurement exaspèrer mais elle ne laissa rien paraître,cette affaire était des plus mystérieuse et de plus il n'y avait absolument aucun indice. Elle enverais Seres enquêter sur le dernier cas,peut-être est-ce qu'un détail échapait au autorité et elle se devait de le trouver, elle ne suporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre face le travaille qu'elle fesait depuis déjâ des années !

Pendant se temps, dans un vielle usine désafecter. Un grand jeune homme au long cheveux ébène fesait les cent pas.

Mais ou peut t-elle bien être !! s'écria t-il toujours en tournant en rond.

Ne t'inquiète pas Sieg, elle devrais arrivé dans très peu. réplica un garçon roux assi devant multiple ordinateur.

Continuant son travail a l'ordinateur le jeune homme roux décida d'ignorer Sieg,qui continuait de touner en rond,inquièt au sujet de Gothicia qui n'était point rentré a l'usine après sa mission. Ce n'était certe pas la première fois qu'elle fesait quelque escapade dans quelque bar après une mission. La pauvre avait commencer a boire après la mort de Nessar.

Vrai que tu t'inquiète trop Sieg.dit une voie venant des poutres, causant un léger sursaut au jeune homme qui leva prestament les yeux vers une poutre.

Assise sur une poutre Gothicia fixeait le vide,un bras pendant ,tenant une bouteille de vodka a semi-pleine,même si elle en avait caler la moitié elle n'était pas souale pour autant, d'ailleur elle n'avait jamais réussi. Elle se leva péniblement et se laissa tomber en bas de la poutre attérisant agilement sur ses deux jambe, derrière le petit informatiten qui n'avait aucunement broncher. En voyant la bouteille d'alcool, Sieg soupira sachant très pied se qu'elle avait fait durant la soiré ; essayer de noyer son changrin dans l'alcool,bien qu du a ses origine, cette méthode était tout a fait innutile.

- Oh ne dit rien Sieg, je le connaîs se discourt par cœur. Dit Gothicia sans même laisser le temps au jeune homme d'entre ouvrire les lèvres. Celui-ci secoua la tête, se disant bien que cette fille ne changerais jamais.

Autre mission Kagen ? demanda t-elle finalement au jeune homme roux,qui continuait de taper d'innombrable lettre et chiffre sur son clavier.Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Gothicia et s'étira longuement

Pour le moment rien…mais je crain que notre organisation commence a attiré un peut trop l'attention des autres organisation qui nous fond compétition.fit finalement Kagen.

Si se sont ces salopard de l'organisation « Hellsing » qui s'intéresse de un peut trop prêt a nos activité, je me ferais un PLAISIR de les abattre comme des chien ! s'écria Gothicia en s'éloignant.Elle quitta l'usine en furiesous les regard supéfait des deux hommes.

NDA : Désoler si c'est un peut court…j'espère que vous allez me le pardonner !


	3. Rencontre Hostile

Chapitre 2

Rencontre hostile.

Il y avait déjà au moin des heures que Seras fouillait la scène du crime a la recherche d'indices cacher, n'ayant rien trouver durant ces longues heures,elle commencait a croire qu'elle ne trouverais absolument rien. Alors qu'elle s'adossait contre un mur, elle remarqua finalement quelque chose au sol, resemblant étrangement a une douille de balle. Seras alla la rammasser et l'examina attentivement;la douille était très étrange,elle était faite de crystal. Rangeant sa trouvaille dans un sac qu'elle mis dans sa poche elle resentit quelque chose, un éventuel danger.Seras se retourna,toujours acroupie,la première chose qu'elle vit fut des pied,portant des bottes en cuir lassé,levant ses yeux,elle vit une jeune fille,vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir,une jupe caroté rouge et corsage rouge vin,les long cheveux brun de la fille cachait en parti son visage. N'ayant même pas le temps de froncé les sourcis Seras recevit un violant coup de pied au visage, l'envoyant dans les poubelle au fond de la ruelle. Elle se releva, la jeune fille n'avait pas bouger d'un cheveux.

-Les gens de ton organisation son incapable de garder leur nez dans leur affaire dit moi ? il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'ils viennent fouiné dans les affaires des autres. S'exclama la jeune fille en s'approchant non-chalament de Seras.

-Qui êtes-vous ? fut la seul chose qui réussir a franchir les lèvres de l'ancienne policière.

-Peut d'importance,car je sais qui tu ai et que je ne compte pas te laisser partir d'ici….en bonne état…et probablement encore moin en vie ! coupa sèchement la fille.

En l'espace d'un instant,celle-ci c'était retrouver en face de Seras qui avait reculée en essayant d'allez chercher son arme dans son manteau mais la fille ne lui laissa pas le temps. D'une force surhumaine,la jeune fille qui donna une claque d'un revert de main,fesant cracher du sang a Seras, amuser par le spectacle la femme recommenca mais cette fois en agripant la l'ex-policière par la gorge et en la plaquant dans le mur du fond de la ruelle.,lentement elle se mit a serrer la gorge de Seras qui essayais tant bien que de mal de se defaire de l'emprise de la fille. Finalement Seras donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la fille qui lacha finalement prise,elle jetta un regard sadique a l'officière,voyant que quelque curieux commencait a arrivé, la femme sortit quelque chose de son manteau et les lanca brusquement au sol,se qui dégagea une vive lumière aveuglante,lorsque la lumière se disipa,la femme avait disparut, Seras essuiya le mince fillet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvres,elle fixa un moment le sang. Finalement elle pris la direction du manoir,avec sa trouvaille dans ses poche,ne comprenant toujours pas se que cette drôle de femme avait bien voulu dire.

Une fois de retour au manoir Seras avait fait par de sa trouvaille et avait raconté le récit du « combat » qu'elle avait eu avec cette humaine dotée d'une force tout a fait surhumaine. Alucard avait paru amusé mais surtout intéressé de faire connaisance avec cette étrangère. Peut-être serais t-elle plus amusante que le paladin anderson, était les seuls mot qu'il avait trouver a dire sur le sujet.

Gothicia pesta du haut du toit. A cause de ses foutu curieux elle avait raté une belle occasion de tuer l'un des agents d'Hellsing. Elle s'éloigna lentement,toujours marchant sur le toit de la maison se maudisant de ne pas l'avoir tuer directement.Sautant de toit en toit esperant être contacté pour une mission,question de lui changé les idées et elle ne fut pas déçue,au bout de quelque minute elle reçu un appelle,lui annoncant une mission,dans un vielle édifice.

-Eum Gothicia,l'anomalie qui se trouve là-bas..eh bien…fit la voix de Kagen de l'autre coté de l'emetteur.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Kagen? Dit Gothicia,sachant très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Eh bien c'est Etan…..si tu veut Sieg peut s'en charger,il est deja en chemin...dit finalement la voix de Kagen.

Gothicia ne pris même pas le temps de repondre qu'elle se mit déjà en route vers l'édifice, comment était-ce possible ? Etan n'avait t-il pas été tuer lors du dernier feu croisé? Se qui aussi avait couté la vie a Nessar.Elle courut sur les toit,sautant d'un a l'autre avec une agilité surhumaine. En de très cours instant elle arriva sur le toit du fameux édifice,aveugler par une certaine rage elle pénétra dans l'immeuble,defoncant la porte qui donnait accès a l'intérieur a partir du toit. La porte attérie en bas des escaliers dans un énorme fracas mais elle s'en fichait,sachant pertinament que ce vampire ne s'enfuirait pas,au contraire il l'affronterais certainement d'une façon lache mais il l'affronterais.

Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage elle sorti son pistolet et le chargea,avancant lentement,sur ses gardes. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte,persuadé que c'était la bonne. Prête a tiré,elle défonça la porte d'un coup de pied,première chose qu'elle vit ; rien ! La pièce était…vide ! N'ayant même pas de se retourné, Gothicia fit un vol plané dans la pièce, ce fut le mur qui l'arrêta, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol,alors qu'elle relevait la tête ….il n'y avait plus personne. Elle se releva brusquement et épousetta son manteau.

- ETAN! MONTRE-TOI !!!!! JE SAIS QUE TU EST LA! Hurla t-elle rageusement.

Elle attendit un court instant avant de voir le vampire au cheveux rouge, il était grossièrement vêtu d'un jean et d'un chandail couvert de sang,d'ailleur des filets de sang frais coulaient encore au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu est ravissante quand tu te met en colère?. dit t-il d'un ton charmeur en s'approchant non-chalamant de Gothicia.

Gothicia ne bougea pas d'un poil et pointa son pistolet sous le nez du vampire,qu'elle trouvait maintenant trop prêt d'elle. Comme seul reponse, celui-ci esquisa un sourire mesquin. Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur la gachette il la frappa brusquement sur le bras envoyant son arme plus loin sur le planché tant qu'a la balle,elle fit un énorme trou dans le mur. Gothicia s'élanca pour récupèrer son arme mais le vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre la renvoyer valser dans un mur et elle tomba de nouveau lourdement sur le sol. Etan s'avança prêt d'elle et lui tira les cheveux,la forcant a lever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ma belle ça t-il, il tira plus brusquement sur les cheveux de la fille pour qu'elle se leve et il la plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher de trop se débattre.

-Arrête de résister…tu sais j'ai de très grand projet pour toi… Termina t-il en fesant glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de la femme qui elle grimaça de dégout.

Le vampire ouvrit sa gueule pour enfoncé ses croc dans la chair tendre de Gothicia,elle entendit un déclic puis un coup de feu retenti. Etan poussa un grognement de douleur,il regarda derrière,il apperçu une personne,vêtu d'un manteau,chapeau rouge, portant des lunette fumé orangé. Etan lacha Gothicia et souria sadiquement,il disparut dans une nué de chauve-souris. Gothicia regarda l'homme presque rageuse,puis nombreux souvenir lui revin en mémoir dont ; La mort ne Nessar !...C'était lui qui l'avait décendu,cette homme devant elle était rien d'autre que l'assassin de son meilleur ami,son frère.Sans crié gare et se jetta délibérément sur lui,tout deux roulerent sur le sol.Gothicia maintenu l'individu par terre en le tenant par la gorge et lui assèma des coup de poing de sa main de libre. Les lunette fumé se brisèrent après le premier coup,entaillant gravement les jointure de Gothicia,elle le lacha et se releva,se tenant le poing.Alucard se releva paisiblement.

-Pauvre gamine….dit alucard,un sourire ironique au lèvres,qui eux pour effect de faché plus Gothicia.

-Tu en as du coulot !!!!! tu espère peut-être obtenir le pardon pour se que tu as fait a la « pauvre gamine » que je suis cria-t-elle hors d'elle-même.

-Loin de la mes intentions,réplica t-il en la jogeant de haut en bas. Je ne voix pas pourquoi je voudrais me faire « pardonner » quelque chose que…il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'immeuble se mit a trembler dans ses fondation,Gothicia était droite comme un i et avec les poing fermer,la machoir serre,Alucard resentit une grande énergie se dégager de la fille. Il fronca les sourcis,cella était tout a fait impossible,aucun humain de pouvait degager tel sorte d'énergie surtout avec autant de puissance.Gothicia poussa un hurlement tout a fait démoniaque,se qui ébranla non seulement l'édifice en entier mais Alucard aussi.

Une immence détonation retentit puis une explosion,se qui causa l'éfondrement de l'immeuble….


End file.
